gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SLIDE
SLIDEs (Spacenoid Living for Inhabitants who Dream of Equality) is the name of a group of space colonies in the Cosmic Era-Extend universe that were created under the belief of neutrality between the Naturals and Coordinators . Here, the two sides of mankind would be allowed to co-exist without the treats of aggression against one another, or so was their intent. 'Technical Information' A SLIDE is made up of a group of "Island 3" type space colonies that are grouped at a Lagrange Point. Within a SLIDE are colony "Bunches" which usually contain several colonies withing them. 'Overview' SLIDEs 1 through 4 were located at Lagrange 4, while 5 through 8 were positioned at Lagrange 3. Their construction was founded and funded by Zeon Zum Deikun after his friend George Glenn was assassinated, in the hopes of attaining his dream of peace. The SLIDE homeland is located at L4, which was concidered a generally neutral location in space and was thought to be perfect for the "safe haven" of space. The colonies at L3 were made to serve more for negotiations between Earth's own infrastructures, such as it's main government and those like the Orb Union. 'SLIDE 1' Colonies of SLIDE 1 *'Island Blade:' *'Island Ease:' *'Londenion:' *'Pia Albanian:' *'Shangri-La:' *30 Bunch 'SLIDE 2' Colonies of SLIDE 2 *'Amelia:' *'Island Lffish:' *Bunch 13 *18th Block *21st Block 'SLIDE 3' Slide 3 was located nearest to the Mendel Colony and was referred to as "Munzo". This was the homeland of the Repbulic of Zeon. The colonies here were the only SLIDEs to use the "closed-type" colonies, which did not have the glass sky panels and were completely solid. While this removed any open view of space, it allowed for greater living capacity for it's inhabitants. There were 6 colonies total at SLIDE 3, making it the largest group ever made. Colonies of SLIDE 3 *'Core 3:' *'Mahal:' Mahal was one of the first colonies constructed at L4. In C.E.72 during the Chaos War, the colonies population was evacuated and it's interior structure was modified into the Solar Ray Cannon . Mahal was also the home colony of the Cima Fleet. *'Quintzem:' *'Tigerbaum:' *'Zum City:' The capital of SLIDE 3 and the homeland of Zeon Deikun Here Deikun would begin the spread of his theory of Contolism, a shared Earth with all of humanity treating it as a sacred land. *Bunch 9 'SLIDE 4' Colonies of SLIDE 4 *'Frontier I:' *'Frontier II:' *'Frontier III:' *'New Manhattan:' 'SLIDE 5' Colonies of SLIDE 5 *'Industrial 7:' *'Texas:' *'Watohoat:' 'SLIDE 6' Colonies of SLIDE 6 *'Baldur Bay:' *'Libot:' 'SLIDE 7' Colonies of SLIDE 7 *'Green Noa 1:' *'Green Noa 2:' 'SLIDE 8' Colonies of SLIDE 8 *'Moon Moon:' *'Laplace:' *'Sweetwater:' 'Government' 'Republic of Zeon' The Republic of Zeon was established in C.E.55 by Zeon Zum Deikun, just shortly after the SLIDE project was taking shape. As the government of the SLIDE colonies, the Republic of Zeon was dedicated to attaining peace amongst all mankind, Coordinators and Naturals alike. Under the leadership of Deikun, the Republic had a strong following, having millions of people that came to live within it. Despite several assassination attempts on Deikun's life, he never wavered his resolve to achieve what he and his friend George Glenn had dreamed of. 'Principality of Zeon' Having lost the Bloody Valentine War , there were some members of the ZAFT military that did not agree with accepting peace witht he Naturals. With Zeon Zum Deikun, leader of the Zeon Republic, having died of mysterious cause just a few years prior, his successor Degwin Sodo Zabi planned to achieve the victory his friend Patrick Zala was striving to accomplish. With ZAFT in dissarry, it provided the perfect cover for Degwin Zabi to assimilate his people into ZAFT's military and plan his coup d'etat. On March 11 C.E.72 the Zeon Republic renamed itself the Principality of Zeon and executed it's staged attack against both it's fellow Coordinators and the Earth Alliance. 'History' 'Technology' 'Mobile Suits/Armors' 'Vessels' 'History' 'Notes'